respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Assault Rifle
(through Fan's Choice Weapons Pack) • (through Urban Ops Pack) • (through Soldiers Alliance) • (through trial 3 of Easter Invasion) • during trial 3 of Cyber Tarantula 2019 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 50 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Assault Weapon|currency = Paid}} EARA.png|Elite Assault Rifle In Menu. maxresdefaulti.jpg|Elite Assault Rifle Equipped. Elite AR1.jpg|EAR In The Fanchoice Weapon Pack. Urban Ops1.jpg|EAR In The Urban Pack. Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 4.45.34 pm.png|The weapons reloading animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 4.45.38 pm.png|The weapons reloading animation (2). The Elite Assault Rifle '''is an exclusive weapon that cannot be bought without a bundle. It was released in the Black Friday Sale in the "Fan's Choice Weapons Pack". It boasts high Damage, Range, Accuracy and Agility. It holds 50 rounds in a clip and has a balanced stat which is 3 bars for Damage, Range, Accuracy and Agility. During the Black Friday Sale. It costed together with an Anti Material Sniper, Howitzer Gun, Revolver and Guitar Machine Gun in Fan's Choice Weapons Pack. It currently costs through the Urban Ops Pack. Strategy This gun has stats that compliment each other well, coupled with a decent reloading speed and a fast fire rate, this weapon can take out opponents before they can even reach you. This balanced weapon is great to own leaving even heavily defensive opponents defeated in a matter of seconds. You may need to reload quite a lot due to its extremely fast fire rate. Since it is effective for only a short range, the best strategy for this weapon is the Run And Gun strategy. It is recommended to use Gadgets like the Medikit or Spotter to assist you in battle. Try to get close with your enemy, since it deals most damage at close range. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The '''Elite Assault Rifle is capable of dealing a lot of Damage at close range. *High rate of fire. *Players can move fairly fast with this weapon when equipped. Disadvantages *The Elite Assault Rifle has a short effective Range, making long-ranged kills harder to acquire. *Its Accuracy is not very good despite its stats. *Due to its fast fire rate, it drains its clip quickly. *Loss of Damage at longer ranges. Video Trivia * The Elite Assault Rifle appearance closely resembles the FN Herstal P90. *Although its appearance closely resembles FN-P90, it is an assault rifle while the FN-P90 in real life is a submachine gun or more accurately, a PDW (Personal Defense Weapon). *The Elite Assault Rifle is now available in the Urban Ops Pack that can be purchased for after the Urban Update. *The sound of this gun was similar to Guitar Machine Gun but now it has its own sound. *This was the only weapon with equal stats (3 bars for each attribute) until the Shockwave Launcher came along. *It is the first weapon to have an equal same stats for all attributes. **This trait was applied to the Shockwave Launcher, the RA-KT Assault Rifle, the Veteran Machine Gun, and the Maskeleon Rifle *The ammo capacity is the same as the P90 as it both can hold 50 bullets in its clip *It fires 16.5 rounds per seconds, making it the fastest firing gun in the game. *Even though it's based on the P90, it still has a regular pistol grip, a regular 50 round magazine, and a vertical front grip. * Interesting fact - if you change your player name to P90, you will notice something odd. Though it stays as P90 on YOUR screen, all other players in the match results screen, friends menu, and invites will see you named as ELITE ASSAULT RIFLE. * It blows up Explosive Barrels in two shots. See also * Fan's Choice Weapons Pack * Urban Ops * Professional Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons